Unforgetable
by Nene1998
Summary: Ally's mother has just died and her father remarried 2 weeks later! Now her father moved them out to Beverly Hills just to please her gaudy stepmother. Ally now extremely depressed over the recent events meets a boy who's bent on making her happy again and being her friend, soon there friendship blossoms to something more, but her jealous stepsisters are going to put a stop to that
1. Chapter 1

"Out of all the places in the world why do we have to live in stupid Beverly Hills", Ally said. Just then something smacked all in the head…. It was her stepmother. "STOP BEING LAZY AND GO HELP YOUR SISTERS UNLOAD THE CAR!" she said. "There not even my real sisters", Ally said. "LOOK HERE YOU SPOILED BRAT IM YOUR MOTHER NOW AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY OR ELSE!" SHE HISSED AT HER. Yep that's Charlene for you, I don't even know what my dad saw in her she's so ….so...so HORRIBLE and RUDE; she's absolutely nothing compared to my sweet, kind, loving and generous mother…who passed away in a " mysterious" car accident a year ago. Now I have to go help my stupid stepsisters, there so mean, they think their better than everyone else, and their not! Someone yelled my name, "ALLY COULD YOU STOP SULKING THAT YOUR NEVER GOING TO FIT IN AND GET OUT HERE AND HELP, I SWEAR IF I BREAK A NAIL ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Here we go again with all their stupid nail talk; honestly I could care less about my new "family".

I finally go outside to help; all Marie and Chelsea did was take out there purses and left me with unloading the rest of our bags. Ugh where's dad when you need him, but no he just had to get stuck in traffic on the way here and leave me with….them .

After a long time in getting the bags out and taking them to every ones room; I finally went to my room, I was quite surprised on how dad remodeled to fit my style; favorite colors, patterns, and even a balcony….wow dad really outdid himself on this, probably because he knew I didn't want to move away from my hometown and leave my friends; I really miss them.

Well there's no point in just sitting here doing nothing so might as well go outside. As I'm walking around outside in our huge and I mean HUGE back yard I notice people just beyond our fence and like the bad girl I am ( ha not I'm just bored) I went to see who it is. So me being as nosy as ever look through the crack of the fence and I see these two guys trying to jump off their roof and into the pool; such idiots their going to break their necks! So I keep watching, one of the boys is a blond with a very good abs and a ginger with a goofy smile; wow not surprised who dared who to do it.

Hello again, I'm so happy you made it to the end!

Well this is just the first chapter and there are many more to come.

Ok so, tell what you think about, is it good is it bad, I really want your opinions on this because I don't want to write a bad story for you guys J


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

This is getting boring now, they're not doing anything, there just standing on the roof. There was a loud screeching noise in the distance…..Marie of course she always screamed like that something happened to her hair, makeup, or nails, "Drama Queen", Ally said. Whatever back to my observation, "Hey where did those guys go", Ally said. I looked into a crack in the large fence and some ones blue eye was staring back at me, so yeah of COURSE that scared the pee out of me so I ran back to the house screaming.

ALLY WOULD YOU STOP ALL YOUR MANLY SCREAMING!" my stepmother said, "I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINTS FROM THE NEIGHBORS!" One day I promise I will have my way with that woman, anyway I'm just going to go watch some TV in my room till dad gets home.

I go upstairs to my room and I walk in and you see Marie and Chelsea digging through my stuff! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING; GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!" I said. "MAKE ME KAWSIMONO, WHY DID DAD GIVE YOU ALL THE GOOD STUFF, YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!" said Chelsea. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T; YOUR NOT AS NEARLY AS GORGEOUS AND PRETTY AS WE ARE WHY DO YOU GET THE GOOD STUFF!" said Marie. "Hmm let me think, maybe because he actually loves me unlike you two trolls!" I said. Marie and Chelsea gave me a disgusted stink face like I hadn't showered in years, then the stormed down stairs to go tell on me like a three year would. There so predictable honestly I can't wait t-, "ALLY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Charlene yelled. Ugghh I go downstairs and Marie and Chelsea are making faces at me, then her hand collides with my face which sends me to the ground in great pain.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOSSING THEM AROUND LIKE THAT!" said Charlene, "THEY CAN TAKE YOUR STUFF IF THEY WANT TO THERE YOUR OLDER SIBLINGS!" .My face is hurting so bad it's probably bruised, the only thing that I want to do is get out there; I start to sit up but she just kicks me back down, "STAY DOWN THERE YOU FOOL!"She said. Marie and Chelsea leave the room laughing with a bunch of my stuff in their grimy hands; why is everything so unfair, what did I do to deserve any of this, why did mom have to die…

I don't know how long I was on the ground because by the time I turned to look at the clock it was almost 9:30 and I'm really hungry. I walk to the kitchen and grab and apple since we don't have any real food to eat since we just moved in this morning , but at the corner of my eye I see a note, I pick it up and it's from dad it says …..**DEAR ALLY I TOOK THE GIRLS OUT TO EAT FOR DINNER, THEY SAID YOUR ALREADY ATE AND THAT YOUR FINE ASLEEP IN YOUR ROOM LOVE DAD**. THOSE ILL-HEARTED WOMEN HOW COULD THEY TELL DAD I ALREADY ATE IM STARVING UGH WHATEVER I'LL JUST GO OUT TO EAT. I storm out in a fiery rage to a diner just down a little it away now I'm really hungry now so I order a burger and fries and a water…..MMmm my favorite comfort food; I was just about to eat when some guy came over and took a bunch of my fries…..I hate when people do that so much, so I spin around and look at the guy and he has the goofiest smile on his face. "Gus makes some good fries doesn't he" the boy said. "Uh yeah I guess" I say. Hmmm is it just me or does this guy look familiar. "Why are you staring at me like that" he said. Opps must have been staring hard again I tend to do that a lot. "No it's just you look so familiar to me like I've met you before" I say. He laughs, "I think we have met Ally" he said laughing.

I don't own Austin and Ally. Oh don't forget to Review for me please!


End file.
